


When peace feels better than happiness

by kamomiru



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Graphic Description, Guilt, Incest, Introspection, Sibling Incest, Smut, queencest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamomiru/pseuds/kamomiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Peace”, she whispers, breathless and painful “just one night”. And Oliver breaths in – he has to fight, he must protect her, she is his little sister, his Speedy – but he can’t. He closes his eyes, and nods. His little sister gulps, rises with her knees on the couch, and hugs him. “Just one night of peace”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When peace feels better than happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is just a little _what if_ about what would have happened if Oliver left the morning after the last episode of the 3rd season. Obviously in an incest way. ;) Oliver's flashbacks are from season 1 and Thea's from the middle of season 3 (I hope it's not too confusing).  
>  Warning! This story has incest smut in it. I put a little disclaimer inside the story, right before the actual thing, if you want to skip it.  
> Thanks for reading this!

"So, after all the wrongs we've been through, finally peace". Oliver smiles at his sister's words, like she wasn't the one who suffered the most from all this. "I'm still not sure I like the idea of my little sister wearing a mask and endangering herself every night".

"I will be in danger as much as anyone else who wears a mask these days". She smiles again and looks at her brother. Right in the eyes - not the board shoulders, not the blond stubble, not his lips. "You know, my battle name could be Red Arrow".

Oliver smiles at that. "I already told everyone to call you Speedy". Thea punches his arm, and he hugs her as an answer. Just to make her stop, to irritate her more. Just for that.  
Thea almost squeezes the life out of him, and he can almost hear her. _You fought Ra's to protect me, went back to him to save my soul and almost lost yours to bring me back to life. Why?_ But "I'm so glad you're alive" is the only thing she says.  
Thea starts sobbing quietly on his chest, Oliver hugs her tighter.

  


* * *

  


After the Island there weren’t many of things that could set him off balance. He had seen too much, done too much; and he wasn’t getting rid of the memories any time soon. Being the Arrow actually helped, for how ridiculous it might sound. Fighting every night with his own life on the line, _fighting for survival_ , was kind of comforting: it made him feel like the way he learned to live on that island wasn't so wrong after all, that he could still feel at home in Starling City.

But apparently the home he remembered wasn't the one he came back to: Tommy and Lauren together, his Mother and Walter, no more Sara, and then _Speedy_. No, not Speedy: _Thea_. Speedy was a chubby little girl running around the house, Thea is a woman. And that shouldn't be a problem.

_“Did you notice how hot your sister is getting?”_

And the thing is: he did. The full lips and the big eyes were the same he remembered; but her face was thinner, her hair longer, her lashes long with mascara and lips shining with gloss. There was nothing of what he remembered in her body, and the fact that he actually looked at her body was the real problem.

_The tiny waist and long legs, in plain display with that little blue dress on. The creamy white skin of her shoulders and the gentle curve of her breasts, exposed from her at-home top. The small of her back and her round backside, emphatized from her curled up position on the couch._

Little things he shouldn't notice, shouldn't think, shouldn't even _see_. But he did, and it made him feel guiltier than any murder he stained his hands with. Even more guilty, because it wasn't easy to set him off balance after the Island; but what he felt just looking at his own little sister turned his entire world upside-down just as easily. He never felt so guilty.

  
¬¬¬

* * *

  


"Ok, I need a shower" Thea says, smiling up at her brother, eyes glossy and red rimmed, still squeezing his upper arms tightly in her hands. "Do you have plans after that - like practicing jumping off of roofs, for example - or are you free to experiment this new thing called _peace_ with me?".  
Thea stops on her way to the stairs to look at him, her sarcastic smile set in place. "Well, you need more practice about _peace_ then I need about jumping off of roofs, don't you think?" Oliver actually scowls at her, flexing his biceps unconsciously. Thea swallows as quietly as she can. Laughs loudly, hurrying up the stairs.

Oliver hears the sound of the water, and does his best to keep his mind from wandering about _what he shouldn't._

"Choose the movie!" Thea is screaming from under the shower. _Delicate, elegant fingers are passing through chopped short, silky hair._ "Not superheroes! And not war!". Of course not, they had enough of that in their everyday life, thank you very much. _Hot water was soaking her milky skin, warming it, probably reddening it a bit._ "And don't forget popcorn!". The irony in that sentence. _Soapy hands are caressing her body, gentle but quick, from the soft thighs to the pronounced collarbones._

Oliver breaths in deeply, closes his eyes, forces his mind to obey him and breaths out. "Hurry up, Speedy!".

  


* * *

  


Thea didn't feel like her brother actually got back from that Island until he told her he was the Arrow. She would never tell him that, obviously: it would break his heart.

Before she knew about the Arrow, she couldn't understand her brother. She saw his scars: no one that went through something traumatic enough to leave those kinds of scars could possibly live a life as normal as the one Oliver seemed to be living. Thea actually felt scared just looking at them, _no way_ Oliver was ok having them on his own body.

_"You're not my father. And you're barely my brother"_

She shivered thinking how true it felt. She said it in a drunken rush of anger, but it didn't make it any less real; even if Ollie looked destroyed after hearing it. And even now that she knew about Arrow, even now that he _let her in_ , it still felt true. And she couldn't stop feeling guilty about it.

Her brother disappeared for five years, and for five years she hoped and prayed for him to come back. But he was dead and she grew up anyway, even without him.

_A man with deep blue eyes and the stare of a soldier. A man with strong muscles tainted with deep, ugly scars and a voice full of experience. A man who spoke more languages that she could name, and kept his secrets closer than anything else. A man who didn't trust easily, and was even harder to trust._

That man didn't seem like her brother at all. But still, it was _Ollie_. His smile was the same, he still called her Speedy, he still loved her the most.  
_Just_. His hugs were thither and longer, his smiles a little sadder, he called her Speedy with just a little hurt in it.

" _Barely my brother_ ". And she was hanging to that _barely_ with all she had: because feeling what she was feeling was the worst thing she had ever done. Yes, she killed Sara, but she wasn't conscious about it. What she is doing right now - loving her brother, loving him for the man he became; loving him like a man, loving him like a sister never should - she is doing it consciously. 

And Ollie was putting his life on the line for her, for her freaking father, for her _soul_. And she looks at him and wants to hug him, to touch him, to kiss him. Because Thea loves him like a brother, but sees him for the man he is. Because now that she knows him, _her brother came back home_. But an amazing man is risking his life for her.

Oliver is risking his life to save a soul she already lost, and she never felt guiltier.

  


* * *

  


Thea gets out of the shower and goes to her room to dress up with only a fluffy towel covering her body. She is doing the best she can. “I don’t think we have much of a choice, since most you have is action movies!”. Oliver shouts from the down floor, completely at ease with the situation. “There must be something! I had a Romantic movies phase at fourteen!”. Thea is still shivering, but it has nothing to do with the shower or the cold. _She can still feel the muscles of her brother’s shoulders under her hands; the shape of his hard abdominals is like burned against the skin of her stomach with fire._

She breaths deeply and heads to the stairs, still with the _feeling of her breasts pressed on his hard chest vivid in her mind_. “Popcorns are almost ready”. She smiles at his white shirt and comfy sweat pants attire and crushes on the couch. “Did you found something to watch or we’re going to spend our first night of _peace_ zapping?”. Oliver bends down to pick up some DVDs and she can’t help watching the muscles of his shoulders flexing under the thin fabric of the white shirt. She gulps as silently as she can. “All I’ve found that doesn’t have combat scenes is The Notebook, Dirty Dancing and The Infamous Twilight”. He displays them all lined up on the coffee table to make her choose, like when they were kids and have to choose the cartoon to watch for the night. “So, which one will it be?”. He always made her have the last word, _at least on movie choices_.

“Well, since I don’t want to spend the night crying, Dirty Dancing is sadly outdated and honestly Twilight isn’t worth watching, and has fight scenes in it actually” she pauses and gets up from the couch, heading to the stairs making a show of her swaying hips to underline how brilliant of an idea she had. “Why don’t we do a little revival of the old times and watch something from our old cartoon collection?”

  


* * *

  


The sister he came back to clearly wasn’t the sister he left: she wasn’t a baby anymore, but she clearly wasn’t an adult either. And even if the recklessness she acted with was understandable – she did lose her father and brother in one go when she wasn’t even twelve – it still wasn’t acceptable.

The thing that concerned Oliver the most was, obviously , the drugs: an addiction like that, started so early in life, could damage her beyond repair in a very short time. Making her understand that become his top priority, and when she actually decided to listen to him, he almost felt proud of himself.

The drugs problem also drag the bad companies one with it, to an extent. So there was the other problem: his little sister was having sex. And this too, again, _shouldn’t have been a problem_. But it was. There wasn’t any reason to ask, it would have been way too awkward – and problematic, in a shameful way – and he honestly didn’t need it: he saw her dance at the club.

_Thea - sweaty skin and flushed cheeks - was in the back of the crowd, probably high, and the dress she wore was so tight it almost looked like it was painted on her. A blond, tall guy that looked a couple of years older than her, was pressed against her backside._ Oliver didn’t like boys touching her sister more than any other older brother would; what he liked too much was how her little sister moved against him, how she wanted it.

_The bit of the music was loud and frantic, but she moved slowly and graciously her hips, ass against the guy’s crotch. One of her hands was holding tightly one of the boy’s tights, and the other travelled from her long hair to the swell of her breast every so often._ Oliver was meant to be protective, but he almost felt sorry for the guy – if, as he honestly, truthfully hoped, she was just teasing him.

_And in that instant Thea leaned her head on the boy’s shoulder and whispered in his hear. They left from the back of the club holding hands._

So his little sister was having sex – and he didn’t feel protective, he felt envious of the boy – and he shouldn’t think about it. _He was envious of the unknown boy who was fucking his sister_ and he never felt guiltier.

  


* * *

  


Thea comes back from in the room with a large box in her arms, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Oliver guiltily stares at her nipples poking through the thin fabric of her tight blue top, and the soft looking thighs completely exposed through the workout shorts she is wearing. _He is the worst_. “Look what I’ve found! There are so many, I don’t know if I can choose!”. 

Thea pops herself as close as possible to her brother on the couch, still doing her best _not to overstep boundaries_. “Please, just let’s not watch Cinderella again”. Oliver stretches his right arm on the back of the couch, behind Thea’s shoulders, flexing his muscles as he does so. Thea swallows. “I almost feel like I invented the movie myself, for how much we watched it”.

Thea picks three movies - one of them sadly being Cinderella - and goes to the TV. “Don’t complain! We are doing princesses night!”. Oliver lets out a fake exasperated sigh and makes a show of relaxing, sinking in the couch even more. “Ok, but don’t complain if my commentary gets boring on Cinderella”. Oliver is expecting some sort of witty comeback, but Thea turns around and stills for a moment: she stares at him, gulping; closes her eyes and takes a deep breath; then she opens them again and smiles, somehow determinate. Then she sits next to him – maybe on top would be more fitting, actually – and cuddles him.

Thea knows she is testing her self-control more than a bit much, but after all that happened she wants him close. Her brother, obviously – not the man. “I think _peace_ entails cuddles”, she says. _I need to be sure you are really here_ , is what she really means. But Oliver – her brother – is an amazing man and apparently she doesn’t need to say it: he holds her tightly on his chest.

She needs to know her brother is with her and well. But she feels the strong nape of his neck under one hand and the defined line of his abs under the other, the hard shape of his pectorals under her cheek. She presses her nose in his shirt and breaths in: the comfort from the brother, and the lust from the man. She feels the boundaries thinning.

  


* * *

  


Because, really: her brother died. The jerk who only spoke to her when he had nothing better to do, that mom complained about, that wasted time all day with Tommy Merlin - was dead. It was painfully clear since the first time she saw him again: _the man in front of her wasn’t her brother_.

But apparently blood is stronger, because the love she felt for him was the strongest one. Just not a brotherly one. And admitting this – even just in her head – was putting her on another level of fucked-up completely.

_“You have the purest heart. And I can’t ever have you lose that”_.

And then their Mom died, Malcom Merlyn was her father and Roy kept secrets from her: but she still kept doing her best to maintain her heart as pure as she could.

Then Ollie was The Arrow, and that should have made her heart falter: filling it with betrayal and anger for the brother that says he wants to protect her, _but just lies to her_. But it didn’t, it just made her feel even more proud of that beautiful man: a man willing to put his life on the line to protect people he didn’t even knew.

And then her father sent them on a desert island, and she discovered she actually killed one of her friends: her heart literally sunk in guilt and sorrow. But Ollie was there and looked at her like _her heart was still the purest_ : so she could still believe it.

Then she saw the man who stole the place of her brother, and that did it.

Oliver - at Lian Yu, the place that shaped the man he was now, that created the survivor – was nothing like her brother: he walked boldly on the earthy ground, his shoulders were relaxed and seemed even stronger; he fought against Slade like the soldier he was and sticked to his principles with unconditioned faith.

That man couldn’t be her brother, because the lust he filled her heart with wasn’t meant for brothers: _His shoulder weren’t just strong, the muscles were clearly defined in every line; his abs were so pronounced you could make out the shape even when they relaxed; his hipbones so clear, that they created the most sexy lines pointed to his pubes._

Thea is still doing her best, but _her heart will never be pure again_.

  


* * *

  


When the first movie reaches his climax Thea is already half asleep, and Oliver is still fighting his demons. The skin of her sister’s thighs shines in the light of the fireplace, her hair smells of some kind of flowery product and the buttery softness of her chest against his is making his head spin. He can safely say he doesn’t even know what they’re watching, his heart is drumming crazily in his chest: he just hopes she can’t hear it.

Oliver’s heart is beating faster than ever and Thea knows exactly why: for the same reason hers will never be pure again, for the same reason her soul isn’t worth saving. The boundaries disappear, and her morals should be fighting back; but they can’t. Because she wants to know: are really their reasons the same?  
Moving her hips slightly, Thea rests her knee on his upper thigh; breaths in, caresses his neck in the softest way and puts on what will be her _best performance ever_. Curiosity is never been more dangerous.

“Ollie?”. Her eyes are just half open – her knee too close to his groin, her hand sending shivers from his neck down his spine – Oliver prays his voice won’t betray him. “Mhm?”. And apparently he can’t even form coherent words anymore, he can just swallow and fight.  
Thea murmurs something and moves against him - nipples brushing against his covered chest, knee almost touching his most sensitive area. She presses her nose under his jaw and he moves to look at her, fake smile already in place. But then her lips are ghosting on his face and he is looking in her eyes: the tentative kiss is just a little brushing of lips, eyes stubbornly open.

Oliver isn’t pushing her away and Thea – ignoring boundaries, or morals, or common reason – isn’t going to waste it. She holds his stare while touching his lips with hers for another second, slower; then again, and again, and again. Then she just moves her lips a bit – unconsciously, she could say – but Ollie’s ones moves under hers, and her eyelids flutter. They are kissing, almost innocently, but they still are.

Thea opens her lips just a bit and captures his bottom one between hers, Oliver tilts his head just a bit; and if he was going to hold on to the fact that it was an innocent _between siblings_ kiss before, now he couldn’t anymore. Oliver feels his little sister’s tongue is in mouth and he doesn’t hate it, he _craves_ it, he _wants more_. His hand goes to her thigh and squeezes it, he holds her tongue between her lips and sucks on it. The moan she lets out is the most beautiful thing he ever heard and the worst: what the hell are they doing? Pushing her away with a hand on her collarbones is the most difficult thing he has ever done.

“What are we doing?” Ollie’s breath is uneven, his lips red from kissing: Thea imprints how he looks in her mind to preserve it in her memory forever. She is ready to put the show on, _oh my god I’m sorry I was half asleep_ , is already on the tip of her tongue. She breaths deeply, but then her eyes fell downwards and she notices: Oliver is hard. She doesn’t need to think, won’t: she puts her forehead on his and holds his stare. 

“Peace”, she whispers, breathless and painful “just one night”. And Oliver breaths in – he has to fight, he must protect her, she is his little sister, his _Speedy – but he can’t. He closes his eyes, and nods.  
His little sister gulps, rises with her knees on the couch, and hugs him. “Just one night of peace”._

  


**(lemon here: don’t like it, don’t read it)**

  


They don’t say a word when they separate from the hug; not a whisper when Oliver finds the remote to shout the TV down; not a breath when they lie on the floor next to the fireplace. They just stare at each other for a second, gulping simultaneously. Then Thea straddles Oliver’s thighs and hell brakes lose.

Tongues in each other’s mouths, Oliver’s hands squeezing Thea’s thighs, Thea’s hands joined behind his neck. One of Thea’s hands caresses his stubble, and the other falls under the hem of his shirt, skin on skin with his abdomen. Oliver’s hands climb her thighs to her ass, he grasps her cheeks and she has to separate their mouths to moan.

Thea already feels like she is losing her mind when Ollie starts to bite, and kiss, and lick her collarbones. She tilts her head to give him more space, but his lips move southern and she has to take her shirt off. She wants his lips on every piece of her skin: if they have one night, she is going to take everything she can.

When Thea uncovers her chest Oliver has to stop her for a minute and just look: tiny breasts and hard nipples, pupils blown and red-bitten lips, a deep blush that covers her skin even beyond her collarbones.  
Thea feels almost shy under the stare of her brother, and unconsciously tries to cover her chest. Oliver stops her arm, with a smirk that clearly says _shy?_ And since not talking is apparently a thing she just huffs, _frowning_ , and picks on the hem of his shirt.

A bare-chested Oliver Queen is always a sight, scars and all, for everyone who has the pleasure to see it. For Thea - that knows how those scars made him a survivor, how they prove his strength - he is a work of art. She pushes him down on the carpet, still straddling his thighs, and makes a point to pay attention to every single one of them: the tattoo on the left side, the scattered skin on the right; the old cicatrised marks, the painfully new wounds. She leaves butterfly kisses on all of them, loving all of them, for the man they shaped. When she reaches the sexy lines that disappear into his trousers and the kisses become open-mouthed; Thea licks them, gently bites them, sucks on them. She travels to his navel and passes through the fine line of blond hair with the tip of her nose, breathing in; till she reaches the hem of Ollie's trousers to lick the tender skin just above them. Her brother's moan makes her look up, and his eyes speak wonders; Thea bites her lips under his stare: She never felt more sexy.

Thea frees him from his last piece of clothing without asking for permission: she gulps, tucks her hair behind an hear and places a gentle kiss on the tip of his erection, looking at him straight in the eyes for a short moment. Oliver feels like he could cum just from the sight. And she is so unbelievably, astonishingly good he shivers: Thea licks his shaft from the base to the tip, to suck gently on the sensitive end; stretches her lips on the length, and hollows her cheeks going backwards; licks the veins on the underside, and caresses his sack while doing so. When she breaths deeply through her nose and accommodates his length in the tight heat of her throat, he actually has to stop her before he cums. Way too soon.

"Speedy". It's breathy, almost whispered, and Ollie's voice is so deep it doesn't even sound like his own. Also, she could point out that he broke the whole _silent sin_ thing they had going. But she just spent the last ten minutes worshipping her brother's gorgeous cock, and then he called her _Speedy_. 

Her brother sits up again and kisses her, all tongue and teeth, and makes her straddle him again. His mouth goes to her nipple immediately, while a hand plays with the other. He sucks, and pulls, and bites; and Thea holds his hair as tightly as she can: she is going crazy, _she needs more_.

Oliver travels to her navel with his tongue, and grabs the hem of her shorts with his fingers. He looks up at her with questioning eyes, and Thea prays with all she has for him not to stop; she just nods and stands up, getting completely naked in front of her brother.

Oliver stands on his knees and he mouths something against her hipbones, _something that sounds awfully like an apology_. Then her shoulders are back on the carpet, her knees on top of Ollie's shoulders, and his tongue inside of her.

And her brother's tongue is the sweetest sin: her skin feels like is on fire, she is sweating all over, and her thighs tightens against Ollie's head every so often. His stubble brushes on the tender inside of her thighs, and a litany on soft moans and hard breaths fills the silence of the room; thanks to his lips, his teeth, his _tongue, and his fingers too._

When Oliver's fingers curl inside of her - while his mouth sucks on her clit, and his other hand squeezes her arse cheek - she screams, coming. He emerges from between her thighs smiling and looks up at her.  
"One" he says, voice deeper than ever, one of the fingers that was inside of her just moments prior signaling that same number. She looks at his eyes and loughs softly, _damn_.

Thea is drained from the orgasm, but refuses to stop: she knows her brother, one moment of hesitation could cost her the whole night. She gets back on top of him and grinds her wet, sensitive core on his shaft. She looks at him straight in the eyes, points his erection at her entrance; connects their foreheads, and sinks down.

He is inside his little sister, and it's so wet an tight he gasps out loud. Oliver is still holding her gaze when she starts moving her hips slowly; Thea leaves a series of closed mouthed kisses on his lips, eyes wide open, like the first they shared. He starts moving his own hips almost unconsciously, tightening his grip on her hips.

Thea is a vision: her breath gets frantic, her skin is flushed and sweaty all over, her breasts bouncing at every movement, her thighs working her up and down on him. She is moaning louder and louder at every sink, her eyes close in pleasure and she hides her face on his neck.

Thea bites and kisses his collarbones, then licks and sucks all the way to his ear. "Ollie" she moans in his name, and he will never be able to forget the sound of it "harder". His hands tighten on her hips, almost convulsing. "Please" is whispered almost in a cry.

"Forgive me" is the answer she gets. Then her back is once again on the carpet, her legs around his hips - Ollie's mouth on her nipple, one hand groping her breast and the other still holding her hip - and he is fucking her. Hard, uneven thrusts that make his shoulders' muscles flutter under her hands; scarred, sweaty skin shining under the light of the fireplace; loud grunts muffled on her breasts.

She feels another orgasm approaching and almost wants to cry; sex is never been like this for her: not this good, not this dangerous, not this mind-blowing. Thea kisses him, trying to express all the messed-up things she is feeling.

Oliver thrusts slower to kiss her, and picks her up from the carpet; he stands high on his knees, holding her under her arse, and keeps moving inside her. Thea clings to his shoulders with her arms, and to his hips with her legs; using all her strength to keep moving, perched on her brother's body. He grunts against her lips and shifts.

Oliver is holding Thea up with just one arm now, and she is so little in his arms he shivers. She feels his other hand between their bodies, his fingers stroking her clit. "Come" he says, staring in her eyes "with me". And they do, together.

"Two" Oliver whispers, in a room filled still echoing with the sound of their orgasms.

  


**(end of the lemon: re-start reading here)**

  


Oliver Queen lusted after his own sister since the first time he saw her again after five years of hell, and he felt guilty about it for just as long. He would have never thought Thea - his little sister, his _Speedy_ \- could be having the same feelings. But apparently she did, and he wasn't strong enough to refuse her. She was the sister he didn't watch grow up, the woman who turned his world upside-down just existing. _There is nothing he wouldn't do for her_ , nothing he hadn’t done already for her.

He killed, tortured, lied, betrayed. And nothing of what Felicity, Diggle or Barry said about forgiving himself could be considered in front of such evidences. But before that night he still though, naively probably, that he could at least try to pay the world back for all the wrongs did. That if he was genuine about helping people, and did his best, maybe one day he would forgive himself.

But after that night - after he fucked his sister all night, in every position possible, worshipping her body and praying for the hours to last longer - there was no saving for him. He brought on Thea a pain that should have been his only, a _sin_ that should have stained him only; and _he didn't even regret it_ : He will never forgive himself.

  


Thea Queen lost her brother when she was twelve; when five years after, he came back from the dead she loved him just as much. _As much, but not the same_. She - unmorally, unreasonably, stupidly - fell in love with him: but that would be a bit restricting as a description for what she felt for him.

He was the man that gave up everything he had and more to save a soul that wasn't worth saving, that saw her as the _purest_ even after she stained her hands with blood. He was a battle forged warrior, and the most selfless man.

That night had been her heaven, a little treasure she will keep in her memory forever - every emotion, every touch, every gaze, every moan. It's going to be hard, it's going to be hell, but she will do her best: that night will be their little shared haven they never speak about. They will keep it in their hearts like a beautiful dream, and then will go on with their lives. _Just one night, to move on._

  


When the first lights of the day creep at the horizon, they’re still trying to catch their breaths.

Oliver gets up from the floor at the moment the light reaches the room, and heads upstairs without saying a word. Thea closes her eyes, curls under the little blanket they have near the couch, and tries to sleep.

An hour later Oliver is in the kitchen, already showered and dressed, making breakfast. Thea pretends to wake up and looks at him: in his eyes the strangest mix of want and guilt.

She moves her hand to make him come closer; he walks over her with a tentative, almost scared look. She puts an hand on his jaw and he bands down to her: foreheads touching, starring in each other’s eyes. "It's morning" he says, voice full of hurt. "No more _peace_ " she answers, then smile "but we can try for happiness now". They smile together.

Two hours later Oliver leaves the city with Felicity. Thea hopes _happiness_ is enough.


End file.
